custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator (Fractures Alternate Universe)
"Terminator" was an Ex-Dark Hunter who became an assassin in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, "Terminator" began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe and was placed on one of the Southern Islands with the rest of his race - an island that they shared with a village of Ce-Matoran. During his early days, Restac built up a reputation as a leader and a powerful warrior. He was involved in a Matoran slave trade for some time but eventually tired from the minuscule profit the scheme was making. Instead he began to work as a hired-gun, training with a number of different weapons but never leaving his island. Dark Hunters Some time after the creation of the Dark Hunter organization, two Dark Hunters traced a rogue Toa of Magnetism to the island. As the Toa was armed with a Mask of Adaptation, the Hunters were finding it increasingly difficult to capture him. However, Restac witnessed them battling the Toa and managed to tackle their enemy. After knocking the Toa out cold, the two Dark Hunters saw potential in Restac and brought him back to Odina for The Shadowed One to decide the fate of. After arriving on the island, The Shadowed One allowed Restac a temporary place in the organization - which later became extended to a full-time membership following Restac's mission success percentage. Upon being issued his membership, Restac was codenamed "Terminator" as it reflected his speciality: Terminating Missions While in the Dark Hunters, "Terminator" performed a number of assignments on behalf of the organization. At one point he travelled to Stelt to assassinate Barraki Mantax's former lieutenant. Some time after this, "Terminator" travelled to Xia to ensure that a weapons shipment reached Odina. The shipment successfully reached Odina despite one of Makuta Chirox's ex-Toa Hagah attacked the ship. This was possible as "Terminator" was able to kill him. In addition, "Terminator" was once tasked with travelling to one of the islands in the Southern Matoran Universe to capture a near-extinct winged Rahi. He completed this mission and the Rahi was sold to the Onu-Metru Archives. He later claimed that not killing anybody made this the hardest mission he had ever completed. 3,000 years ago "Terminator"'s final known mission involved him murdering Toa Lesovikk after rumors of the Toa being sighted on an island in the Southern Island Chains caught the attention of the Dark Hunters. "Terminator" travelled to the island only to find that it had been overrun by Visorak. Seeking to locate the Toa, "Terminator" tried to track him down - an effort which brought him to a camp site that the Toa had been using and allowed him to locate the boat that Lesovikk had used to get to the island. However, "Terminator" soon discovered that Lesovikk had freed the island from the Visorak and already left. "Terminator" returned unsuccessful, making this his first and only failed mission. Despite his previous untarnished record, The Shadowed One was angered by his lack of progress and transferred "Terminator" to the front line in the Toa/Dark Hunter War as punishment. Toa/Dark Hunter War As The Shadowed One had ordered, "Terminator" was dispatched to Metru-Nui to fight the army of Toa that was present in the city. The extent of "Terminator"'s actions in the war remain largely unclear but it is known that helost all faith in The Shadowed One when he settled an armistice with Turaga Tuyet and stopped the fighting. War After several painstaking treaties, the majority of the Dark Hunters agreed to an alliance with the Matoran to fight the Brotherhood, which had begun to invade the Matoran Universe by that point. However, angered by how The Shadowed One had expected him to simply side with the enemy, "Terminator" decided to become a servant to the Brotherhood. Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui still was able to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, "Terminator" had sided with the Brotherhood. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, "Terminator" remained in the Matoran Universe with several other servants to fight off the Final Push, where he encountered several Toa. The Dark Hunter was able to challenge Toa Torag - who he killed - but was eventually knocked out of action by Toa Pouks, who created a Stone Fist that beat the Dark Hunter into the ground. "Terminator" survived this and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, "Terminator" and his allies decided that they needed to attack the Colisium. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed then attack the Coliseum. "Terminator" and a currently unnamed red and yellow armored Skakdi were put in charge of luring the Toa out of the building. Knowing that the Toa would come running to the aid of a Matoran, "Terminator" and the Skakdi captured a Ta-Matoran named Harma, poisoned him, told them their plan, then left him on a doorstep in Ga-Metru. After Harma contacted the Coliseum, the Toa were immediately dispatched upon hearing of the plot. However, when they arrived, "Terminator" appeared to ambush them. He swiftly used his Cordak Blasters to shoot Harma but failed to kill him. Angered by this, he fired another shot at a building behind the two Toa and the Matoran. Acting on instinct, Lhikan ran to protect the Matoran from the falling rubble only to be buried in it himself. After successfully trapping the Toa and Matoran of Fire, "Terminator" began to taunt Kualus before revealing that he had purposely used Harma to draw the two Toa out of the Colisium. After toying with the Toa of Ice, "Terminator" aimed one of his Cordak Blasters at the Toa's head and pulled the trigger. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:User:Matoro1 Category:Evil Characters